parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 25 - If Only Quartet
(Astrid is on a bed) *Astrid/Human Ariel: ♫If only you could know♫ ♫the things I long to say♫ ♫If only I could tell you what I wish I could convey♫ ♫It's in my every glance, my heart's an open book♫ ♫You'd see it all at once if only you would look♫ ♫If only you could glimpse? ?the feeling that I feel♫ ♫If only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal♫ ♫The dreams I can't declare, the needs I can't deny♫ ♫You'd understand them all if only you would try♫ ♫All my secrets, you would learn them♫ ♫All my longings, you'd return them♫ ♫Then the silence would be broken♫ ♫Not a word would need be spoken♫ *Hiccup/Eric: ♫What is it about her that's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar♫ ♫Why do I feel dizzy in a way I've only felt but once before♫ ♫How come when she looks at me it seems like time stops moving♫ ♫Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore♫ ♫But that voice♫ Astrid/Human Ariel: ♫If only it were true,? ?if only for a while♫ Hiccup/Eric: ♫Oh, that voice♫ Astrid/Human Ariel: ♫If only you would notice how I ache behind my smile♫ Hiccup/Eric: ♫Where's that voice♫ Astrid/Human Ariel: ♫I guess you never will, I guess it doesn't show♫ ♫But if I never find a way to tell you so♫ Oh, ♫what I would give♫ ♫if only you♫ ♫could know♫ *Verne/Sebastian: Bless you, child. Tomorrow the prince will have his pick of any princess in the land. How can a little mermaid compete with that? ♫If only I knew how, I'd make him see the light♫ ♫If only it were up to me this all would turn out right♫ ♫And if I only could, I'd tell ya what I'd do♫ ♫I'd simply wave me claw and make ya dreams come true♫ ♫And wouldn't that surprise ya if ya only knew♫ *Winston/Triton: (Sadly worried) ♫How could she just suddenly, completely disappear into thin water♫ ♫It's been two whole days and I don't know where she has gone♫ *Hiccup/Eric: ♫Oh that voice♫ Winston/Triton: ♫If only you'd come home♫ Verne/Sebastian: ♫If only I could help♫ Hiccup/Eric: ♫Where's that voice♫ Astrid/Human Ariel: ♫If only there were time I know we'd kiss at last♫ Hiccup/Eric: ♫That voice♫ Winston/Triton: ♫If only you'd come back I'll change my ways♫ Verne/Sebastian: ♫Just for one more day for that kiss to come♫ Astrid/Human Ariel: ♫But time keeps racing forward And our moment's almost passed♫ Winston/Triton: ♫I'll try to understand♫ Astrid/Human Ariel: ♫It has to happen now♫ Verne/Sebastian: ♫I'd give my life up to make it happen♫ Winston/Triton: ♫I'll keep my temper low♫ ♫I should have started listening to you long ago♫ Hiccup/Eric: ♫How I wish that girl could have been this one♫ Astrid/Human Ariel: ♫It's only one more day until I have to go♫ Hiccup/Eric: ♫If only♫ All: ♫Oh what I would give♫ ♫if only you♫ ♫could know♫ *Hiccup/Eric: ♫And at the ball♫ ♫What will occur?♫ ♫Maybe I'll find that voice♫ ♫But I'll lose her♫ *Astrid/Human Ariel: ♫If only♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫If only♫ *Winston/Triton: ♫If only♫ Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid on Broadway Parts Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway